CMLL Super Viernes (July 2, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes June 25, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 9, 2010 }} The July 2 Super Viernes featured the traditional format of six matches including a Lighting match and an opening tag team match and four Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team matches. The main event was a re-match from the previous week's Super Viernes as La Peste Negra (Negro Casas, El Felino and Mr. Niebla) wrestled against Místico, La Sombra and Shocker. Místico and La Sombra came out wearing combined outfits and masks, putting their recent tension behind them. The previous week Mr. Niebla had faked a foul from La Sombra to earn the victory, this week Mr. Niebla and La Sombra picked up their rivalry where they left off the previous week. Niebla defeated La Sombra and El Felino forced Místico to submit to win the first fall. During the second fall the tecnico (good guy) team finally gained the advantage as Místico defeated El Felino and Shocker forced Negro Casas to submit after 4:50 seconds of wrestling. The last fall lasted just over six minutes, making the main event the longest match of the night at 16:11 and ended when Mr. Niebla intentionally yanked La Sombra's mask off in plain view of the referee to earn a disqualification loss. After the match Mr. Niebla celebrated with La Sombra's mask in his hands as a trophy of his cheating actions. In the semi-main event New Japan Pro Wrestling's Jushin Liger teamed up with La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave") team of Okumura and Nobuo Yoshihashi for the first time during his tour of Mexico. The Japanese trio's opponents were cousins La Máscara and Máximo teaming up with Toscano to represent Mexico. Liger won the first fall when he defeated La Máscara in just over 5 minutes. 3:19 later La Máscara evened the score when he forced Jushin Liger to submit to his Campana submission hold. In the final fall the long running feud between Máximo and Okumura took center stage as Máximo tried to get revenge from a hair vs. hair match loss from 2009. The Mexican team took the victory when Máximo defeated Okumura following a Powerbomb and Toscano defeated Yoshihashi to make it 2-1 in their advantage. The fourth match of the night featured CMLL's women's division as CMLL World Women's Champion La Amapola teamed up with Las Zorras (PWR Women's Champion Princesa Sugey and Mexican National Women's Champion Princesa Blanca) to face three of CMLL's most experienced women in Lady Apache, Marcela and Luna Mágica. The championship team was too much for Lady Apache and her team as the rudas (villains) team defeated Lady Apache, Marcela and Luna Mágica in two straight falls. Fuego, together with Stuka, Jr. were the current CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Champions with members of Los Cancerbero s del Infierno trying to earn a title match for some time. In the lightning match Fuego faced Los Cancerberos member Cancerbero, in a match with a one fall, 10 minute time limit. Fuego only needed 6 minutes and 26 seconds to defeatede the experienced rudo, forcing him to submit to a Muta Lock. The second match of the night continued the series of mid-card feuds that all centered around Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask challenges that would later on lead to a 12-man cage match at Infierno en el Ring. Fabián el Gitano's feud with Doctor X continued this week with Dr. X's Guerreros Tuareg partner Arkangel de la Muerte played the antagonist role as he teamed up with Los Gatos Negros (Puma King and Tiger Kid) for the second week in a row. Los Gatos Negros focused on Fabián's partner Sensei, tearing his mask open during the match. In the end Fabián, Sensei and Molotov won the match in two falls when Arkangel and Los Gatos were disqualified for pulling the mask off Sensei. In the opening match veteran Luchador tecnico Tigre Blanco teamed up with Metálico to take on the rudo team of Disturbio and Semental who have teamed up several times through 2010. After 10:53 of wrestling the tecnico team won two falls to one. Results ; *Tigre Blanco and Metálico defeated Disturbio and Semental (10:53) *Fabián el Gitano, Sensei and Molotov defeated Arkangel de la Muerte and Los Gatos Negro (Puma King and Tiger Kid) 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:59) *Fuego defeated Cancerbero in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (6:26) *La Amapola and Las Zorras (Princesa Sugey and Princesa Blanca) defeated Lady Apache, Marcela and Luna Mágica 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:27) *La Máscara, Toscano and Máximo defeated La Ola Amarilla (Jushin Liger, Okumura and Nobuo Yoshihashi) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:59) *Místico, Shocker and La Sombra defeated La Peste Negra (Mr. Niebla, Negro Casas and El Felino) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (16:11) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events